


The Story of Gibbson Ritter

by TheCrafterDragon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, More chapters coming soon, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrafterDragon/pseuds/TheCrafterDragon
Summary: This is the story of my player character, Gibbson Ritter and his time in Stardew Valley as a farmer.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 2





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction on Stardew Valley which I've been playing a lot of recently and I have successfully charmed and married Elliott and I love him to bits.

It's a fresh start for the newcomer. It was a daunting task to take on, cleaning up and caring for a large piece of land and making something out of it.  
Gibbson had to walk into town to get acquainted with most of the people and places he may encounter.  
The mayor was the first to approach him as he made his way to the store. "Ah the new farmer. It's good to meet you." He shook Gibbson's hand, "So, how was your first night in the old cottage? Your grandpa used to complain about the rickety old bed. But I think, deep down, he actually loved that house."

"It was more comfortable than I thought it'd be." Gibbson chuckled. He was shy and nervous and it showed a little bit.  
"Spring is a good season to start thinking about gardening, even for us non-farmers. The valley is known for producing some of the finest spring flowers!" The mayor said cheerfully. "Well now, I should let you get back to work, the name is Lewis by the way." Lewis tipped his hat before walking off. 

Gibbson had stopped by the neighborhood store to get some seed packets and a few bean starters. He planned to get a strong start to the season.  
And so after he went home and worked on planting the seeds.  
After his self made schedule was done, he thought to stroll back into town before it got too late and get some grub. However as he looked out towards the bridge he found a very peculiar man standing there, looking out over the water. He figured since he was new he ought to introduce himself anyhow.  
"Hello." Gibbson greeted with a friendly smile.  
"Ah! The farmer we've been expecting, my name is Elliott, it's good to meet you." The tall man spoke graciously.  
"Gibbson, good to meet you too." He offered his hand in which Elliott gently shook. "I live in a little cabin down by the beach. If you need anything don't be afraid to knock." He mentioned. His captivating ginger hair moved gently with the wind as he spoke and captivating it was.  
Gibbson hoped he didn't stare for too long, "I'll make some time to stop by at some point." He smiled back at Elliott. 

"You know I just moved in a year before you. I remember catching a glimpse of the old farm. I'd love to see the progress you'll make." Elliott commented with a bright smile.  
"You're welcome to come by as well." Gibbson offered with a shy sheepish grin.  
"Thank you." The tall ginger nodded to him.  
"Well… I suppose I'll see you around. Have a good evening." Gibbson nodded back.  
"Alright, you too Gibbson." Elliott bid him a farewell. He watched the young newcomer walk off toward the Saloon, his smile lingering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbson begins to show interest in the novel that Elliott has been plotting on for a while now, sparking a sense of encouragement.

Next day was when Gibbson kicked into gear. After decluttering the property of weeds, he started to chip away at overgrown trees, he'd plant some of the acorns and maple seeds off somewhere out of the way. Once cleared out space he began making more crop plots with a variety of other wild seeds he'd gotten from idly foraging around the property. 

When Gibbson finished he was panting a bit, sweat in beads on his forehead.   
He decided he needed to cool off before doing anything else and so he ended up heading to the beach for a little break. 

Gibbson instantly smiled as he felt the cool wind brush against his face  
Breathing in the salty air he continued down to the pier before finding a spot and sitting down. It was low enough to the water that Gibbson could slip off his shoes and dip his toes in. A wide smile formed on his face again, feeling how refreshing yet cool the water was. Gibbson hadn't realized how worn out he was. He rubbed his face with a long exhausted sigh. 

"Long day?" Gibbson heard from behind him. He turned and looked up to see the man from yesterday, Elliott.   
"O-oh..it's just tiring is all. I'm still adjusting." Gibbson chuckled shyly.   
"It's good to see you taking breaks. It'll aid in productivity." Elliott gracefully leaned against a light post and looked out over the ocean.   
"So..what do you do for a living?" Gibbson asked, hoping to break the silence.   
"I am a writer. I aspire to finish my first novel." Elliott responded, briefly smiling down at him.  
"Ah, you had that artistic vibe about you." Gibbson smiled back. "I'd like to read it when you're finished."   
Elliott's expression seemed to brighten with encouragement hearing that.  
They continued their idle conversation until they realized the sun was setting. 

"Wow, time flew by. I need to get home." Gibbson muttered as he pulled his feet up, putting his shoes on. Elliott offered him a hand to get up. The farmer smiled up at him and accepted the offer, grabbing his hand before being pulled up onto his feet. "I insist you come by my cabin sometime. I wouldn't mind the company." Elliott smiled at him, letting his hands go.   
"You bet. I look forward to that." Gibbson grinned. 

Just as Gibbson was about to depart he heard someone call out to him from the open door of the fishery. It was an older man.   
The young farmer came to the man greeting him, "hello." He smiled at him.  
“Ahoy there! It's nice to see young folk movin' into the valley. It's not very common these days. Th' name is Willy." He shook the farmer's hand.  
"Gibbson. It's good to meet you." He grinned.  
"Y' know Elliott and I have been pals for a bit now." Willy smiled at Elliott who was still there waving at his old friend before departing to his cabin. 

"C'mon I want to give you somethin'" Willy gestured for Gibbson to come into the shop. And so he did.   
Willy picked up a fishing pole that was leaning up against the wall, handing it to Gibbson. "I recently got an upgraded fishing rod so I wanted you to have my old one."   
"Ah, thank you. I'll have to come back down here and give it a try." Gibbson grinned.  
"You have a good evening, Gibbson." Willy waved him off as the farmer made his leave.


End file.
